IS THIS LOVE?
by xxibitexx
Summary: This is a fanfic about Eureka and Talho experiencing and falling in love. Renton and Holland are secondary cast. It has 3 chapters in all, hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfiction It's rated M because of possible sexual themes...? im not sure...?
1. Chapter 1

IS THIS LOVE?

A Eureka Seven FanFiction

Why is my heart pounding like this?

Could this be love…?

I don't know what love is…

I don't know many things about this world

I don't remember anything before all of this

I don't even know who I was before he found me…

All I know is that is that I can trust his word…

I can believe in him

He's never lied

Never broken a promise

Never hurt me

He's the only one I can trust

Maybe this is love…

Her heart raced faster and faster as she ran through the hallways of the Gekko.

Earlier that day Eureka had consulted Mischa about love. Mischa had looked at her strangely then smiled and told her that love was when two people cared a lot about the other. Still confused she asked Gidget, only she said she wanted the all the "dirt" the who, what, where and when of everything. Confused because Eureka knew she didn't have any dirt gave Gidget a blank stare and left quietly.

Then when she asked Renton he turned bright red and stuttered something incoherent.

"L-love?"

"Is this love a bad thing? Should I not talk about it?" Eureka replied

"W-well, no it's not bad, but … why all of the sudden you were giving me the cold shoulder… I didn't think that you felt that way… I feel that way too…mumble…mumble…."

"What?"

"Nothing!!!…I have to stop talking out loud"

"Why do you have to stop talking out loud?"

"Ahh!! I'm sorry, so sorry"

Renton then hit his head violently on one of the Nirvash's arms as he scrambled at least 12 feet away from Eureka. At this point he had turned an even darker shade of red.

Eureka clutched her stomach and started laughing her sweet, soft almost musical laugh. When Renton turned around to see her laugh all he saw was a smile that made his day, perhaps his life. Maybe he couldn't be as cool as Holland but he could maybe, just maybe make her smile and laugh, even if it meant he had to break all the bones in his body. He wouldn't mind, as long as she was happy.

Renton was let on board The Gekko because they needed him as a mechanic/co-pilot for Eureka and the Nirvash. Eureka had noted that the child seemed to focus much better when he was next to her in the cockpit almost like the child was happy or smiling.

_He's acting strangely too; maybe he doesn't know what love is either._

"Oh well, thank you anyways Renton, you tried your best" Eureka turned and started to walk away

"Oh…wait! You wanted to know what love is?" Renton asked

"Yes, do you know what it is?"

Renton stalled momentarily and then began explaining what he thought could best describe love.

"You see, love is when you think someone's good looking, or when you get that feeling in your stomach. You know they call them butterflies."

Eureka only seemed more confused at this statement

"You know you can trust that person. You respect that person, you believe in them…You know?"

A _feeling you get? To respect that person?….to trust? _

_Oh! To believe in that person! _

"Oh, yeah thank you Renton" Eureka replied excitedly

Eureka turned and ran to the exit not thinking to say goodbye to Renton.

"Say Eureka?"

Renton now had his face stuffed into the Nirvash's cockpit pretending to fix something while actually trying to protect Eureka from seeing his blushes.

"Is there, by chance, anyone you might…you know…L-love? … Eureka?... Eureka? Where'd you go?" Renton cried out only making the hanger echo dully.

Eureka turned abruptly causing a loud squeak to emit from her boots. She ran down the hallways. Breath panting, heart thumping, mind racing.

_It must be love_


	2. Chapter 2

IS THIS LOVE?

A Eureka Seven FanFiction

Talho yawned idly as she flipped casually through a magazine. There was no doubt Holland wasn't going to make a bigger fuss about the events that has occurred earlier in town. What did he expect; she was bound to be noticed by other men. Besides it was his fault she got drunk in the first place, if he didn't just admit his feelings she wouldn't have to worry so much. She wouldn't drown herself in despair and wrap herself in jealousy. She flipped to the page where John Henry's ring collection was shown. She bit her lip and dug in deeply.

_I want that so bad…If Holland wasn't so thick he'd of picked up the clue and got it for me. I only showed it to him 800 times!_

She sighed and flipped the page. She was in the room that Holland and her shared, laying face down on the bed. The room was practically empty, apart for a few possessions everything was neat and clean. Light filtered in through the porthole window and onto her face. Its expression was hollow and faintly sad.

_Why can't Holland just tell me how he feels…_

The door opened and more light came into the room. It was Holland proudly sporting his boxers while wearing a pair of slippers. His right first was clenched while in his left he held his book "The Golden Bough". He walked in the room plopped himself down on the couch and put the book down on the table. It was silent for a while.

"Look if you have something to say then say it Holland. Yeah yeah I got a little drunk, maybe I like having some fun unlike a certain someone." Talho's voice rang bitterly

"It's not like I won't be noticed by other men you know! Maybe if you could just commit yourself and tell me how you feel! Please Holland I'm begging you, please just talk to me!" Talho cried out

"…yeah I know" Holland replied

He lifted himself off the couch and started across the room at Talho.

She hated this part. His way of paralyzing her. The way he walked over slowly, staring into her eyes. That intense polar ice blue that they held, the slight curls in his grey hair, the muscles in his arms and chest, the scruff on the bottom of his chin, god even his ass was handsome.

He sat down next to her as she sat up.

"_Heh" _he laughed to himself_ "_I really am a good for nothing." He too sounded bitter but not towards Talho "All I ever do is run away, I can't even tell you how I feel. I'm pathetic"

"Yeah, I won't lie your pretty pathetic" Talho giggled as Holland laughed to himself

He reached outwards for Talho's hand and took it in his. He flipped her hand upwards and opened it slowly.

"Close your eyes" he whispered

Talho obeyed his words. He then unclenched his fist and she felt a warm misshaped, small metal object fall in the center of her palm.

"Open" he said gruffly

"Oh! Holland it's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me to shut up?!"

"I'll take the heat sometimes, only when I know the outcome will be good though" he responded

"Thank you, Holland…"

It was the ring that Talho had wanted from the limited edition John Henry collection. However it was almost flattened due to the fact that an LFO had crushed it in the day's earlier fight. Although Talho never could admit it, Holland had saved her from a bunch of teenaged kids trying to take advantage of her. However it didn't bother Talho in the least that it was destroyed, it was the effort that counted and it was even more special because it was now the Holland Novak limited edition collection. Only one was made and it was all hers.

"Why…why would you give this to me?" she asked

"Well didn't you want it?" Holland teased

He knew the answer she wanted but he wouldn't let her have it that easy. Talho mumbled something that sounded a bit like _idiot_, but he was used to this little pet name she kept for him. Challenged by Talho's disdainful look he replies,

"You know why I'm giving it to you" he grumbled unwilling to get all flustered, unwilling to confess his feelings

"I haven't the faintest idea, other than that fact I asked you 800 times!" she teased back

They were now standing up in the middle of the room. Of course men always had to make it physical, they could never tell you but they could always show you. Holland could no longer resist and leaned in closer, cupped her waist with one hand while the other explored, combing its way through her silky hair, touching her back, trailing his fingers up and down her spine. Talho could feel her face burn slowly becoming more and more pink. Blood rushed to her lips as they separated welcoming his touch. Her head tilted upward as he kissed along her jaw and neckline slowly making his way towards her lips. Her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of his breath on her lower lip making it tremble slightly.

As they got closer and closer together while their body's entwined with the other Talho couldn't help but think…

_It must be love_


	3. Chapter 3

IS THIS LOVE?

A Eureka Seven Fanfiction

The door slid open with force and without warning she yelled his name.

"Holland!"

Holland and Talho jumped startled by the intrusion and put some space in between them before she could notice.

She came in the room out of breath and had a look of urgency in her eyes.

"Holland I love you!" yelled Eureka

Silence filled the room. A small object dropped from Talho's hand and hit the floor with the sound of a pin. Holland stared open mouthed at Eureka as if gasping for air. Dread filled Talho's heart as she could feel a tear coming down her face. It was as if her nightmares had come true, Eureka was competition. Competition that she could not compete with, if only Eureka was a normal girl, then she could compete all she wanted. However Eureka was no ordinary girl, she was small, petite, naïve, pretty and clouded with alluring mystery. Not only that but she could fly an LFO better than anyone in the world, maybe even better than Holland. To make it worse Holland protected Eureka like his life depended on it. He would gladly die in order to save her. She was his little princess. It made Talho sick. Why her? Why?...why not me Holland?

"L-love?" Holland stammered

"mhmm … at least I think I do" Eureka nodded not meeting his stares

Talho was silent

"Eureka… do you know what love is?" Holland asked bewildered

Eureka looked up and told them what she found out about the word in question. When she finished Holland chuckled to himself and Talho sighed.

"Eureka, love can be many different things and many different feelings." Talho explained "For instance a part of you feels a certain love for Mater, Linck and Maurice. This is called motherly love. There's also a kind of love for your brothers or sisters and friends. There's also a different feeling of love that goes towards a special someone in your heart. This person gives you butterflies and a warm feeling whenever there near you, you also smile a lot more when there around. Do you get that feeling with Holland Eureka?"

Eureka paused and considered what Talho had said.

"Not that I can feel … no…but…" Eureka responded "Nirvash has been happy lately, really happy, I feel that happiness too and I smile…am I in love with Nirvash?"

Holland grunted from on the couch then stood up to face Eureka. He walked over and gently patted her on the head.

"I doubt it, but maybe it's the reason behind the Nirvash's happiness that makes you smile." He said gently

"Behind Nirvash?" Eureka stated

"He means the person who makes Nirvash smile is making you smile too" Talho explained

Eureka nodded silently then looked at Holland and then at Talho.

"So I don't love Holland?" Eureka asked

"You better not" Talho wispered

"No Eureka you don't…" Holland sighed

Eureka looked back at Talho

"Holland? Do you love someone?" Eureka asked

Holland was silent

"Why do you ask?" he said

"Do you get the butterflies with Talho Holland? You were so close together when I entered the room. Do you love Talho Holland?"

"Ahhhhhhh well…ummm" Holland was now the color red and was about to erupt with embarrassment but he gave up and looked into Talho's eyes. They were a dark shade of greenish-grey and it was beautiful, she was beautiful. It was about time he surrendered his game of cat and dog.

"_Heh_ … It must be love kid…it must be love"

With this Holland took Talho's hand in his pulled her close, kissed her gently on the forehead and led her through the doorway. Talho went a shade of pink and followed him quietly.

"And Eureka, maybe you should go talk to _**Renton**_ for a bit" Holland called from halfway down the hallway

With this, a sound of a name, a small feeling of warmth churned and fluttered in the bottom of Eureka's stomach lighting a small smile upon her face.

And so they thought in unison

_So this is love-Talho_

_So this is love-Eureka_


End file.
